


True Meaning of Title

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Retirement Adventures with the Katsuki-Nikiforov Couple [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Clingy Katsuki Yuuri, Cravings, EArlyhour grocery run, Fluff, Let daddyforov suffer, Literal Daddyforov, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy Cravings, Yuuri loves the beard anyways, pure husband suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Victor Nikiforov seven consecutive gold medal champion in figure skating caught by one of his fans in an 24 hours store at 2 AM in his pajama glory rummaging through the store and later reveals why he is the literal daddyforov in his interview after announcing his take over as the head coach of the Russian skating team.





	True Meaning of Title

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of my series~
> 
> Also I would like to have your opinion on my plan to have a youtube channel dedicated to fanfiction reviews to appreciate writers of those fics I've read and those that will be recommended to me, I would love to start with YOI fandom as this made me inspired to write more fics!
> 
> I would base my reviews to the plot not the grammar, I love reading fics with an interesting plots I don't mind the grammar and all since when you write your fics you sill son get used to it and improve.
> 
> It is the plot and sharing of ideas that counts.

Title: True Meaning of Title

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

It was another early hour where Victor Nikiforov seven consecutive gold medal champion in figure skating to be awaken by his mate, “Victoruu” greeted by his pouting mate, he groggily turned and comply what his pregnant mate needs.

 

“What’s wrong, love?” Victor sat up and complied with his mate’s needs.

 

“Vicchan, I want olives…” he’s about to cry when Victor immediately worn his shoes and calmed Yuuri up.

 

“You want olives? Then olives is coming!” he said even though he wasn’t in the mood to get it, Makkachin felt Yuuri’s distress and immediately hopped to his side and let the pregnant Omega cuddle her.

 

The couple walked to the hallway entrance of their home in Russia, Makkachin followed Yuuri’s heel while he wrap Victor with scarf before heading out in the cold Russian morning weather, with a promise to bring home an olive, Victor is determined to bring home an olive for his Yuuri and baby.

 

Heading out to the cold, he rubbed his hand together to get warm inside his car and drove where to get any olives, jumping from one 24 hours store to another he found none, but he promised to bring home one so he thought of one thing, he called one of Yuuri’s restaurant staff that handles the key to the restaurant and asked him if he can have a jar of olives and told his situation, immediately the man named Theo rushed in to help and gave him a jar and immediately Victor went home only to take a selfie with the jar and posted it to his account.

 

**v-nikiforov**

 

[Victor holding a huge jar beside him giving a relieved and happy smile behind his perfect platinum colored full beard that Yuuri loves]

11,014 likes

 

 **v-nikiforov** Olive offering for my one and only snowflake

#DaddyVic #MommyYuu #BabyOnTheWay #75%Complete #Finally #Olive #Excited #HappyFamily #TheNikiforovs #FamilyHappines #HappyMommyYuuri #ForYuuriandourBaby #NextGenerationLegend #2AMrun #Daddyduties

 

 

Finally home he found the love of his life cuddled with Makkachin on their comfortable couch, gently placing his scarf and jacket to their rack he approached Yuuri and gently woken him up and handed him his desired food, Yuuri out of happiness placed the jar on the table first and showered Victor with kisses, aside from food cravings Yuuri loved to see Victor’s face and refused anyone who would stop him from seeing his Alpha.

 

Victor slouched on their sofa, and Yuuri happily scooted closer under his arm happily eating his olive, Makkachin just stared at them content as she joined them licking some stray olive juice on Yuuri’s face.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The morning later Victor and Yuuri woke up the usual time they always do, Victor would help him dress up his maternity clothes, Lilia who loves to spoil Yuuri with her self-designed maternity clothes as she had never worn any since she and Yakov were unable to conceive, now Yuuri is sporting her stylish maternity dresses, a simple white wool dress that’s going down his thigh and some comfortable flats, his shoulder length hair is brushed nicely.

 

Yuuri revealed that since Victor cant grow his hair long again as he claim his hair is receding he would only grow out his beard for Yuuri but Yuuri wanted to match victor grew his hair out, and claimed it is probably his pregnancy hormones wanting to see Victor in his long hair glory again.

 

Victor dressed in his suit and trench coat again, looking so fine with his sleek hair that Yuuri decided to style since he loved to brush his hand on Victor’s hair and beard, they headed to the rink where some medias are already waiting for him for his formal announcement.

 

Arriving they all awed at the matching theme of outfit the couple sported, helping Yuuri to sit and ask his comfort the media mused at him.

 

As they started, Victor briefed them with his plans as the new head coach and who will be handling, the young blonde Russian joined them alter on after his name was mentioned and started to answer them as well. Half an hour of answering professional questions, one from the celebrity central asked what was Victor doing outside around 2 AM inside a store.

 

“You see, I’m a daddyforov now and because of it we need to be literal and do your daddy duties to get olives at 2 am for your pregnant wife” he laughed, and Yuuri pouted at him, “Of course it is his happiness that would go first since he’s carrying our child. It is not easy not having to stretch your body the way you used to and have mixed and sensitive emotions including sleepless night of not being comfortable, I had to do my best to support him even if it means I need to maintain my beard, I honestly can’t remember my face” he mused.

 

“So it was Mrs. Nikiforov we should thank for gracing us with your daddy look?” one joked and Yuuri glared, Victor laughed and pulled Yuuri closer to him to assure he would not be stolen by anyone.

 

“Not really, his brother and I had a bet and I actually won… but after I won I was about to shave when he demanded I shouldn’t and he likes it. Who am I to to take away his happiness?” he pointed, Yakov and Lilia in the distance mused at the couple’s antics, while Yuri in another minute would be throwing up with their grossness.

 

As few more unrelated to skating questions were asked, and Yuuri decided to answer them the media loved how they are open and honest to what they answer, and Yuuri being a Kyushu child growing up to an inn used to advertising their business, he started inviting their fans to come and visit his new restaurant branch in Russia which just earned its four Michelin stars.

 

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank all those readers of mine for always reading my work, giving kudos and reviews, it is much appreciated and inspires me to write more! thank you so much from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> -Inu
> 
> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!


End file.
